Chivalry is not dead
by Mokyta
Summary: JJ is having a bad day. Who is the knight in shining armor that's gonna save our damsel in distress? Beware, she has a dirty mouth sometimes. Hehe. Please R&R.


Well, since I'm in a very good mood (despite the lack of reviews for my other stories) I decided to write a fluffy one-shot. I'm not too fond of fluffiness, but as I told you, I'm exceptionally gonna have a try. Oh my God, Xmas' spirit is infectious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I wish. Heh.

**CHIVALRY IS NOT DEAD**

_"Chivalry is only a name for that general spirit or state of mind which disposes men to heroic actions, and keeps them conversant with all that is beautiful and sublime in the intellectual and moral world" _

Kenelm Henry Digby

oOo

This is going to be a hard day for Jennifer Jareau. This morning she woke up nearly jumping in her bed and she bitterly discovered she had fifteen minutes to wash herself, get dressed, leave her apartment and drive to the BAU, praying not to run into the orgy of traffic jam. Courtesy of that rotten alarm clock device which for some mysterious reason refused to work this morning, of course. I hate these stupid things, how do we let ourselves depend on technological objects so much? She pondered brushing her teeth till her gums almost started to bleed. So tell me girl, if these technological things like electronic alarm clocks, TV's, radios, fridges, cars and ESPECIALLY MOBILES didn't exist, how could someone we both know here ever do without??! Ouch. True. I'd be completely lost. Hey, where did that voice spring from?.

She didn't bother to put on make up, oh hell, as ugly and pale her face might be, she couldn't possibly look worse than the dead victims she saw in the pictures in the case files everyday. Oh oh that was a bit cruel Jennifer. Yeah, I need to cool down and coffee.

She walked as fast as she could in the garage of the building, trying to show off the graceful posture and gentle manners she's well-famed for. She faked a smile and waved back hello to her old next-door neighbour Sam who's passing by in the opposite direction. Suddenly her right heel gave in and came off the shoe. "Holy fuckin' shit!" she screamed in anger, miraculously keeping balance and not falling onto the ground. She froze when she realized that she's just cursed aloud. She gulped the lump in her throat and slowly turned to see the bewildered man staring at her. Uh oh.

Sam blinked twice and went away without speaking a word. Great, just great. My reputation's ruined like this piece of (expensive) footwear. Wait, he didn't even help her or was concerned if she got hurt!! He was actually the rudest one!! She sighed and looked around to make sure no one else was witness of the scene. She picked up the heel from the floor and stuck it in her bag; she eventually removed her shoe and resumed his walk towards her car.

Her Blackberry had been beeping and ringing since the moment she got in her vehicle. She didn't answer the calls but checked the messages she received. One of her eyes was focused on the road, and the other on the mobile display. A particular sms caught her attention: "Hey it's me, I'm sorry but I don't think we shouldn't see each others anymore. My ex told me she wants us to get back together and I agreed. I'm sorry. Good luck with everything. P.S.: Could you send me back the necklace with the pearl drop pendant I had given you last Saturday? Thank you.". WHAT?!?

She abruptly braked the car in the middle of the street and gaped in shock at her PDA screen. She swore again.

Oh God, she just had seriously risked to cause a dangerous pileup incident! It was crazy!. She had to calm down and recover her self control, a FBI agent didn't wanna be a threats for the public safety. She looked up to the sky and asked resentfully -Hey you big boss with a white beard, are you playing tricks on me?-.

She arrived at the BAU edifice, but she decided she better made a quick trip at the shoes-shop and purchase some cheap replacement, then rush to Starbucks and drink a good and hot cup of black coffee. For the first time in her life, she didn't care she was 20 minutes late, she was mad, heart-broken, with a new pair of shoes barely decent.

Great. At the cash-desks, large lines of peoples were standing before her, oh no it couldn't be happening to her. She desperately longed for caffeine, she had to get it at any cost! She thought over a way to solve the problem. Click. Eureka.

A wicked smiled came to her lips. Her cat eyes aimed at the young awkward clerk boy who was now sweeping the floor; he was an easy target. She released two buttons of her blouse and ran her fingers through her golden hair, swaying her hips as she was approaching the poor guy. The teen noticed her and immediately stopped his action, blushing like a tomato. She took her badge out of her backside pocket and opened it in front of the red-faced guy. -Hey gorgeous, can you do a little favour to a lonely FBI agent?- she said in her most seductive tone and winked at him. His hands were trembling and he preferred to nod shyly. She smirked and leaned a bit forward, giving him a good sight her cleavage. -I need sooo bad a cup of black coffee, no cream, three sugars and no milk. I'm terribly late at work, my boyfriend has just damped me and I nearly had an accident..you see, there's a lot of crowd here..Can you please get me one??- she cooed, batting her lashes. Jennifer you are disgusting. Oh shut up. The boy seemed quite hesitant and was scratching his forehead. She was beginning to get really annoyed. -Er..I'm sorry mama but you know..I cannot do this..and..- he blurted out. -WHAT?! I'm a federal agent, you have to do this! if...hey where are you going?!- she cried at him as he was sneaking away. -I'm sorry agent, you're not even my type..- he exclaimed before disappear behind the storeroom doors. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. I HATE MEN.

JJ entered the bullpen, feeling utterly stressed and miserable. She ignored her team mates who was saying hello and headed straight to her office. Morgan and Reid looked at each others with complete puzzlement written all over their faces.

Hotch didn't lecture her about the delay, he was nice and understanding. She and the team had to leave for Nebraska due to a new case in about twenty seven minutes. She finally had the time to have a cup of coffee before joining the others on the airplane. She went to the BAU kitchen and found Reid who had just filled a cup with hot mug. She sadly saw that the coffee pot was empty and sighed in resignation; this was her most awful day ever. Reid knew something was definitely wrong with JJ, she was so silent and depressed. -JJ are you alright?- he questioned her standing behind her back. She whirled around and looked up at him, uncertain how to reply. -Yeah..well..no..I mean..I'm having a tough day and..We're out of coffee!..I really need coffee- she said laughing weakly at her last statement. He mentally searched for comforting words to tell, something that could lighten her mood, but he wasn't properly good at that. Then he looked at his cup in his hand and made up his mind. Smiling he offered the cup to her -Here, take mine-. Her eyes widened, she was astonished. She looked deeply in his eyes, on the point of bursting into tears; instead she smiled like she had never done before. She could hate all the men creatures except only one: Spencer Reid.

Chivalry is not dead after all.


End file.
